Untitled
by hime.iris
Summary: Soy un tanto mala para esto, pero ahí va.  ¿Qué pasa cuando todo está en paz? ¿Cuánto dura esta paz? Ninguna de estas preguntas tiene respuesta, lo que se puede asegurar es que jamás hay paz, no para aquellos que cometen errores, por más pequeños sean.
1. Inicio

_**31 de Agosto**_

_POV Draco._

Le odiaba, realmente lo hacía ¿quién osaba atreverse a aquello? Ho, claro, tonto de mí, claro que [i]ella[/i] se atrevería a tal cosa, ya era definitivo: no había respeto en aquel lugar. Así de simple se largaba a pasar las vacaciones con la familia de su madre sin dignaras a avisarme, no, claro que no, y para continuar sus regalos brillaban por su ausencia, y si eso no era lo peor, todavía había más: mis [i]'amigos'[/i] habían ido a pasar las vacaciones 'conmigo' aunque a este paso juraría que habían ido por la comida y los lujos que en ella había. Malditas vacaciones de mierda.

- Drake - escuche a Pansy hablarme, no me volví seguí observando por el balcón de mi cuarto que daba a la piscina donde Theo y Blaise 'jugaban' aunque quedaría mejor el termino de 'ensuciar y mojar todo a su alcance como un par de niños chiquitos' - anda Drake, deja de estar enfadado y vente a jugar con nosotros... como antes - solté un bufido despectivo 'como antes' había dicho, si claro - ya nada es igual- note sus brazos pasar alrededor de mi cintura, mientras me abrazaba por detrás, me recargue levemente en ella sintiendo sus pechos aplastarse en mi espalda - anda, mañana la veremos, pero recuerda que ya tiene familia, tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido, cualquiera lo querría, ya la veremos - su aliento pego en mi oído y me estremecí levemente, si tan solo volviese el rostro un poco podría...

Un estruendo vino de afuera seguido de las risas de Blaise. Algo le había hecho a Theo. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 de Septiembre.**_

POV Iride.

Era temprano, todo parecía estar saliendo perfecto, aunque claro, no había nada que pudiese escapársele a la [i]sabe lo todo[/i] de Granger, ¡Merlín! ¿realmente necesitaba saberlo todo? Era detestable, cada vez me reprendía más el haber preferido ir a aquella pocilga que los Weasley llamaban casa, a quedarse en casa o, mejor aún, irse con Drake aun cuando tuviese que soportar el que su padre anduviese maldiciendo por todos lados a su suerte, en el mejor de los casos, cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que escucharla parlotear sobre todo lo que tendrían que aprender ese año, lo que harían y demás tonterías escolares, aun no llegaba siquiera al andén y ya quería largarme y jamás volver a pisar ese mugroso castillo de mierda, pero no, ahí estaba yo escuchándola parlotear como si de un perico se tratase con la Sra. Weasley, de verdad que tener tantos hijos debía de ser lo que ayudaba a que no la estrangulase.

- anda, Harry, levántate y muévete, llegaremos tarde si no te apuras– le recrimino por milésima vez la castaña al pelinegro que por fin había terminado y se movía tan rápido como podía ante la atenta mirada de la chica y por la divertida de su padrino.

Mire a la chica mientras rechinaba los dientes, una cosa más y juraba que la dejaba colgando del techo durante 3 horas aunque se nos hiciera tarde, no me importaba repetir lo del día anterior, de verdad que no, es más, me ayudaría a llegar tranquila al colegio y no habría problemas en el tren, al menos no más de los necesarios – ni se te ocurra – escuche que alguien murmuraba en mi oído y me estremecí levemente, mientras me reprendía mentalmente, jamás volvía a escoger el asiento que dejaba la puerta en la espalda o sucedería aquello más veces de las que soportaría. Realmente aquel no sería mi día.

Me volví levemente para fulminar con la mirada a aquel endemoniadamente sex… quiero decir, aquel endemoniado pelirrojo: George Weasley, que llegaba acompañado de su pelirrojo gemelo. Ambos sonreían divertidos ante mi reacción, ambos con sonrisas [i]casi[/i] idénticas, solo se diferenciaban porque, bueno, porque eran distintos, aunque nadie lo notase yo sí, y sabía que el de la izquierda era mi dolor de cabeza particular y el de la derecha su gemelo idiota por la nueva profesora de Vuelo ¿Por qué no se podían largar todos los Weasleys a la madriguera por donde habían salido? Le harían un favor al mundo entero, al menos a mi mundo, ho, espera ¡ellos estaban en SU madriguera, era yo la que estaba ahí invadiendo. Por favor que esta pesadilla roja terminase pronto.

Ambos siguieron riendo mientras iban y saludaban a los demás, mientras yo me quedaba maldiciendo al mundo entero, por favor que los demás no se despertasen también ahora o no sabía que haríamos tantos en ese espacio tan reducido.

Mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Como si fuesen sido llamados por un [i]Accio[/i] uno a uno todos los Weasley que habitaban esa noche en [i]La Madriguera[/i] entraron a la pequeña cocina, cada uno saludando a todos los demás, pero, a excepción de los dos pelirrojos ningún otro siquiera me volteo a ver, pero a mi poco me importo, es más, si ese par no se hubiese acercado lo hubiese agradecido, en fin, nada era como uno lo esperaba.


End file.
